


Ice Cream

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss are two Doms in a relationship who long to add a sub. It isn't until they see innocent little JJ licking an ice cream cone that they decide they have found the perfect sub.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jotchniss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Ice Cream

Hotch and Emily were growing tired of their bedroom activities. Two alpha personalities constantly trying to top the other and get the other to submit. It was fun for a while but both of them really wanted a submissive to please them, but also to fully take care of. For the last two weeks, the pair discussed adding a third into their relationship, they just didn’t know who or where to begin looking for one. Until one day they saw a pretty petite blonde, a person they had never thought of, that demonstrated how talented her pretty pink tongue could be. 

The team had gone out to dinner to celebrate winning a case, stopping for ice cream as they walked through the little town. Jeniffer Jeareu had gotten a scoop of vanilla piled neatly on top of a cone. Hotch watched her hungrily as her tongue danced around the sweet cream. The tip of her tongue swirling around it neatly, catching the little white dribbles before the could run onto her dainty fingers that gripped the cone gently; they way she used the flat of her tongue to press down on the top of the cold treat to press it further into the hole of the cone. God damnit, now all I can think about right now is her licking my cock like its that ice cream cone.

He had never looked at her this way. Sure she was attractive - but at work, she wasn’t submissive, and he didn’t need another Alpha personality in his bed. What he failed to account for was that she was putting up a front. Anytime the team was together outside of the case she deferred to what everyone else wanted to do. So helpful, so attentive to everyone else’s needs. 

Emily had started squirming in her seat by Aaron. Her eyes laser-focused on the same beautiful target he had been watching. JJ’s tongue was fishing inside the cone, swirling around to lick out the delicious vanilla cream. Why she wasn’t eating the cone didn’t matter to her, she was grateful to whatever thought process JJ had that led to this moment. God. That tongue could damage to her, she pictured JJ’s hair in pigtails, licking her own pussy the way she was licking that cone, after having been ordered to lick every drop of Aarons cum out of her. 

“Babe, think she would be-” Emily was cut off 

“Interested? In being our little sub…I was thinking the same thing” Hotch smirked watching JJ lick her lips clean discarding the cone into a nearby trashcan. Hotch whistles loudly smirking when the entire team looked up and came to attention for him. “Sorry, JJ, come over here really quick. You all head back to the hotel we will follow along shortly. 

JJ walked over obediently, blushing when Emily patted the seat on the bench between her and Hotch. Sitting in the middle of them she couldn’t help but feel small, safe, secure. The two raven-haired agents and friends as sentinels on either side of her. 

“Yes?” she asked her alpha persona completely discarded. She tried to look them in the eye but quickly averted her gaze. 

“JJ, we couldn’t help but notice that sometimes you seem to need a little extra authority in your life, someone to take care of you, someone to please” Emily started off. 

“We also couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you are. The way you were licking that cone a moment ago, you had Emily and I squirming.” Hotch butted in being much more to the point. 

“I uh… Ummm, what do you mean” She sputtered she fiddled with her hair, only adding to the air of innocence she had about her. 

“Jennifer,” Hotch said firmly, turning to face her better, resting a hand on her thigh, “Emily and I have a special relationship, but we want a little beautiful blonde butterfly to join us in that.” 

“You see JJ, Hotch, and I are both dominant and while it’s fun to fight each other for dominance, we want someone who is willing to submit to us. Someone we can take good care of. We want it to be you.” 

“O-oh!” her face flushed dark, she looked down at Aarons large hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing up and down the inner seam of her jeans. 

“Would you like to come to bed with us tonight and give it a try?” Emily’s breath was hot against her ear. Her long fingers played with JJ’s hair watching her think about it. 

She bit her lip, looking up at them both before back down at her lap. “Yes, please.” 

“Good girl.” He kissed her temple gently. Standing up taking her small hand in his. 

Emily took the other hand and walked them quickly to their room. She was so excited to get the blonde naked and taking orders. When they walked into the bedroom they let JJ in first smirking seeing her tun around to face them. 

“JJ when you are in this room you have rules to follow,” Hotch said sitting down in the chair in the room, he watched Emily sit down on the edge of the bed, while JJ stood fiddling with her fingers and rocking back and forth on her toes.

“The first rule is you are never to call us by name unless asked to do so. You may call me ‘Sir’ or ‘Daddy’” 

“And you can call me ‘Ma’am’ or ‘Mommy’ - Do you understand your first rule?” 

“Yes Ma’am” 

“Good little girl” Emily grinned, “Your next rule is that you have to tell us two safewords, one for when you are almost at your limit and the other when you absolutely cannot take anymore. Tell us what they are sweetheart.”

“Butterfly for when being close to my limit, and Blackbird for when I can’t take anymore, Ma’am”  
“Mmmm Daddy liked those safewords baby. Are you ready for your third rule?” 

“Yes Daddy”

“The third rule is when you’re in our room, in your subspace, you need to be naked. Unless Mommy or I give you or tell you something to wear. Can you follow that rule for me right now little one.” 

JJ looked up, glancing between her new doms, seeing the lust in their eyes as they looked her over. “Yes daddy” 

She slipped out of her shoes, taking off her socks next. When she stood back up she pulled her t-shirt up over her head exposing the creamy, soft skin of her abdomen and a beautiful ice blue bra. Her hands reached around unclasping the bra, she set it neatly in the pile of already discarded clothes. 

“Oh JJ, your breasts are beautiful” Emily smiled admiring the soft mounds of flesh, the little pink nipples perking up in the coolness of the air-conditioned hotel room. “Keep going, You’re making Mommy very happy baby” 

“Thank you Mommy.” she blushed, “Yes Ma’am” 

Her dainty fingers moved to her jeans, unfastening the button, she slid them all the way down her legs, showing off a matching panty set.

“Oh baby, please let us see what’s underneath, Daddy wants to look at your pretty pink pussy.” 

JJ flushed a bright red, slipping the panties down, stepping out of the ice blue satin once it pooled at her feet. 

“Mmmm JJ your pussy looks so nice” Emily purred. Looking at the neat blonde tuft of hair on her mound with glistening pink pussy lips peeking out below. “The fourth rule baby, which you are already doing so well at, is doing what we tell you. And don’t forget this, breaking rules come with punishments. 

“Yes Ma’am, I understand.” 

“Good baby. Now sit on the bed by Mommy” Aaron ordered, watching her comply and sit down. He sat on the other side of her once again placing her in the middle of Emily and him. His hand returning to the same spot on her thigh where he rubbed earlier. His thumb grazing the inner thigh turning her skin into gooseflesh. 

Emily tangled her hand into the blonde hair, kissing her gently, her tongue dancing over the plump lips before diving in to explore her mouth. JJ kissed her back making sure to let Emily control the kiss. It felt so good to be the center of their attention right now. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second. Emily soon released her mouth dropping down to suck on the perky nipples closest to her, eliciting a soft gasp from the submissive woman. 

Aaron stifled it with a kiss of his own. He didn’t hesitate, his tongue slid right past her lips and devoured her mouth. All the things he wanted to taste on her but he still couldn’t get the image of her eating the ice cream out of his head. He wanted her mouth on his throbbing member desperately, but he knew this was just the beginning of a very long night for all of them. 

JJ was enjoying the attention her new doms were giving her. She spread her legs between them giving them full access to her wet cunt that desperately needed to be touched. Hotch’s hand working his way up her thigh while he kissed the young blonde, his fingers gently grazing her wet folds. The sounds she made were sweet to their ears, she was needy and desperate for them, and oh such a good, good little girl. Hotch’s thumb found that bundle of nerves, rubbing it side to side, before pressing roughly on it. 

“Careful now babe, don’t want to make our little angel cum too quickly now” Emily teased, sliding two long fingers into JJ’s tight, wet hole; pumping them slowly before spreading them apart. 

JJ began to move her hips against them as the pleasure built up in her small body. Aarons’s arm wrapped around the small of her back, gripping her firmly so she couldn’t move. Emily took JJ’s other hand and placed it on Aarons crotch, the bulge clearly visible from where she sat. 

“Daddy needs some attention, baby. Why don’t you get on your knees and lick Daddy like that ice cream cone you were devouring earlier. I am sure Daddy will reward you with an orgasm of your own if you do a really good job” Emily cooed to the sweet girl. 

The growl that came from the older man was primal. He stood up quickly placing the little girl on her knees on the floor. In a quick moment, his belt was undone, his pants and boxers fell to the floor. Aaron’s large member was out on display for little JJ to admire; her innocent blue eyes looked at it with wonder before she gently ran her tongue up his length tracing one of the veins that were outlined so neatly on his rock hard cock. 

Looking down into JJ’s eyes as her warm pink tongue ran up his shaft sent shivers through his body. It was difficult for him not to cum on contact with her perfect mouth. He was grateful when Emily stepped in to finish undressing him, removing his tie and shirt so he was stripped bare, the same as JJ. Emily remained dressed watching them, kissing Aaron’s neck while her nails dug into the toned skin of his ass cheeks.  
Jennifer continued to lick slowly as if she was licking melting ice cream, it took Hotch by surprise when her warm mouth closed over the head of his cock, slowly taking more of him in. He grunted moving his hand to her hair to hold his cock in her for a moment. Pushing himself into her throat where he wished his cock could live forever. 

“What a good girl Jennifer, you're taking your daddy’s cock so well” Emily praised wiping the tears forming in her eyes from fighting against her gag reflex. She watched as JJ’s eyes started to go glassy, the lack of oxygen making her weak, “Babe, erotic asphyxiation, this early? Tsk Tsk, warm the girl up first” Her hand spanked his ass, nudging him to release her hair. JJ pulled off his cock, drool spilling over her lips as she panted. 

It didn't take her long before her tongue was back at work, licking broad strokes over his dick. Her mouth engulfing him, bobbing her head back and forth in a comfortable manner. “That’s daddy’s good girl, JJ, mmm make daddy cum” Hotch groaned watching her. It didn't take much longer before Aarons breath grew ragged, his cock twitching against her tongue spilling his seed into her welcoming mouth. 

She didn’t expect his load to be so big, She swallowed several times and still cum stuck to her lips, dribbling down her chin like a messy child after eating ice cream. He pulled himself from her lips to enjoy the sight. “Oh little baby JJ, you made such a mess of daddy’s cum.” 

“Let me help clean you up baby,” Emily smirked, gabbing JJ’s hair hard, yanking back on it to turn her face up, her mouth engulfed JJ, licking the rest of Aarons cum from her lips before dropping her hair. “Mmmm good to the last drop” 

“Baby, get on the bed and spread your legs wide for me.” she smiled watching JJ do so eagerly. Her cunt dripping wet already. “While Daddy takes a moment to get hard I am going to reward you by eating your pretty pussy. Do you want that” 

JJ shivered at the words, her head resting against the pillow, Knees bent and spread to the side exposing her most intimate areas. “Yes Ma’am, please eat my pretty pussy.” 

Emily didn't hesitate, it had been too long since she devoured another woman's cunt. Ever since she and Aaron started this arrangement, she worried she might lose this skill. She knew this was something she was good at. She was a perfectionist in the way she ate pussy and her magical skill was knowing how to quickly get a woman to the brink and then leave them there, stranded on the edge, desperate for her to finish them off. 

“M-Mommy!” She cried out as the feeling of Emily's tongue tasted her wet folds. Circles drawing around her clit before dipping inside her tight hole, and back to flick over her clit once more. Emily kept repeating the motions reveling in the smell of JJ, the desperation in her voice as she called out for her, the feeling of her juices dripping down her face. JJ was almost on the brink, “Mommy! I-I’m going to cum”  
With those magic words, Emily stopped, withdrawing from the woman's cunt leaving to watch her hips buck against the air looking to meet her tongue and drown her in waves of pleasure. She looked back at Aaron, who’s dick had stiffened once again. “I think it’s time you fuck me, Aaron.” 

“Indeed, I am going to fuck you raw and leave our little JJ a little tasty cream filling to clean out of you.” He smirked, grabbing her while ripping off her clothes roughly, tossing her naked body back on the bed in front of JJ. “Watch, little girl. Watch as I fuck your mommy and make her cum.” he grinned before slamming inside of Emily’s wet hole, groaning as he bottomed out, “Touch your self little one, but remember you can’t come without permission.” 

Emily regained her breathing after accommodating Aarons member inside her, “... and you certainly don't have permission JJ” Emily quipped. Loving the disappointed and desperate look on her submissives face. “Oh, Aaron,” she moaned for him feeling him start thrusting his hips into hers roughly. 

JJ whimpered as she stroked her pussy, her fingers dipping into her wetness to come back up and tease her clit. Emily had left her so close to the edge and she desperately needed to cum. Watching Emily and Aaron fuck on the bed right in front of her made the fire in her belly burn hotter. Emily’s sweet voice calling out her pleasure and Aarons primal grunts as he roughly fucked her into the bed made her long for their attention to be back on her. 

“I need to cum so badly mommy, please, daddy let me cum. I can’t hold it,” she whined as her fingers continued to play with that tight bundle of nerves. 

“No.” was all Aaron could grunt out, “Fuck, Em! Your cunt is trying to milk me” 

“That’s right, I am trying to milk you, cum inside me Aaron, fill me full of your cream.” she moaned loudly arching her back into his thrusts. 

Jennifer’s eyes locked on them, she could see Hotch’s cock pull out and disappear into Emily’s pussy over and over again, his balls slapping against her body. Her eyes trailed up Emily’s goddess-like body watching her tits bouncing with the force of being thoroughly fucked by their boss. She didn’t realize it was happening, it came on so fast, suddenly her hips were thrusting and her head dropped back on the pillow as she moaned and whimpered cumming hard on her precious little fingers.

Emily and Hotch were in the throws of passion too, Emily screamed, “Harder baby! Fill me with your cum, FUCK! Harder Aaron!” as she came on his thick cock. 

Aaron on the other hand continued to grunt and groan, his orgasm having him thrust widely rutting into her over and over again until he tilted his head back as the please of his cum pulsed inside of Emily. Pumping his dick back and forth slowly, pulling closer to her opening to leave a perfect little cream pie. “Fuck” he groaned looking at the aftermath, standing up taking deep breaths to recover. 

JJ couldn’t help but be envious of them. She would have loved to make Emily scream like that, to feel that good that she begged for more. Her cunt looked amazing - a deep red from the fucking it just took, contrasting beautifully with Hotch’s white cum. She shifted her gaze to look at Hotch, his toned body - abs, thighs, ass, arms. He was devilishly handsome and had a cock that she longed for. A suitable length but a girth that looked like it might destroy her. She looked over his cock, glistening from the juices from Emily’s pussy, still slightly stiff. 

“Don’t worry, little girl, you will have this cock in just a little while” he smirked catching her staring, “But first you’re going to eat my cum again, right out of mommy’s pussy, like you licked that ice cream out of the cone.” 

“Not to mention, our little baby needs to be punished, she came watching us without permission.” she chided JJ 

“Don’t worry about that Em, I have a punishment in mind. You just let her pleasure you again while she eats my cum for dessert” 

JJ swallowed. She had been hoping no one noticed she orgasmed while watching them, but now the threat of punishment was looming over her. “Please, I’ll be a good girl, let me make it up to you.” 

Emily scooted from laying horizontal on the bed to back near JJ resting on the pillows, “Stop talking back and put your mouth to use the way daddy told you too.” She spanked JJ’s pale ass for emphases spreading her legs open, “Now!” 

Jennifer eagerly moved positions, laying on her stomach between Emily's legs, she gently reached out lapping up the cum spilling out from her. Her licks started off as dainty gradually turned into hungry gulps, ravaging the older woman’s cunt. Working to extract every drop of cum she could from her. 

“Mmmmm” Hotch looked on watching intently to make sure JJ got every drop. His hand rubbing circles over her pulp ass that lay flush against the bed, the other stocking life back into his dick, stirring it so he could plow into his innocent-looking little girl next. “Up on your knees baby. Keeping eating mommy out, I can tell she likes it. Daddy wants to use you now too.” 

JJ shifted as gracefully as she could, trying to get her knees under her to support herself all why never breaking contact with Emily’s swollen clit. Not that she could, the woman had a death grip on her hair holding her in place while she moaned over and over again “Right there baby, keep going, I am so close” 

She felt Aaron’s fingers probe into her pussy, shivering with delight at having his attention where she needed it most. She wondered what happened to the punishment, maybe she was doing a good enough job of eating pussy to make up for her mistake of cumming without permission. She whimpered against Emily's clit as his fingers moved teasingly before pulling out of her. She couldn’t look back to see what he was doing, returning her focus to vigorously lapping her tongue against the bundle of nerves as Emily finally came for her. 

Aaron smirked, spreading her juices and some lube over his stiff dick. He was excited about the punishment and knew she wouldn’t be expecting it. He grabbed her hips in his hands pulling her legs apart. He didn’t want to give it away just yet, so he massaged her cheeks pushing and pulling them apart while she had her head buried in Emily's cunt. 

Emily locked eyes with Aaron, catching onto the punishment quickly, wanting to add to the distraction, “keep going baby girl, I want to cum again, keep going for mommy!” Aaron spread her cheeks apart a few more times, exposing her tight little pucker each time, spreading her one final time he quickly jams the head of his lubed cock into JJ’s unexpecting ass hole. 

JJ’s muffled scream vibrated on Emily's cunt pushing her into that next wave of pleasure before she let go of the blonde hair letting her up to catch her breath and adjust. Aaron had been able to get the head of his cock inside her before she reacted and tensed up, the lube allowed him to keep pressing inside her little by little. 

“This is what you get for cumming without permission, Jennifer,” he smirked, sliding further in watching her hole stretch for him. “I would have been happy to fuck your sweet little pussy and make you cum, but now I am going to teach you a lesson and cum again tonight, filling your little ass.” he smiled swatting her cheek to make a point. “Taking it like a good girl and maybe we will let you cum tonight again” 

JJ whimpered, she never had anyone inside her ass before and her boss’s monster cock burying itself in her was not what she had expected to be her punishment. She looked up at Emily's eyes biting her lip, trying hard to not cry. “Tells us how you feel baby,” Emily looked at the poor thing between her legs letting her take a small break from eating her out. 

“I-It Hurts…. I never had anyone in my ass before,” she whimpers softly. 

“Are you learning a good lesson” Emily's eyes were soft and loving but her voice was firm, letting her know she had been a bad little submissive. 

“Y-Yes” she choked back a scream sounding more like a whine, as Hotch bottomed out in her ass; 

“Daddy’s happy he could take your little ass as your first, sweetheart,” he said sweetly, pressing kisses from the base of her spine to her neck. Sending shivers all over her body, nipples tensing into tight peaks on her breasts. “Relax your muscles baby, let daddy fuck you like a good girl, and then you can cum. Mommy and I will make sure of it.” 

JJ took a deep breath, willing her muscles to relax, She dropped her upper body down to the bed, resting her head sideways on Emily's lower stomach as a child would do for comfort. She moaned as Aaron started thrusting slowly, breath Hitching every time he pushed back inside of her. She relaxed a little more as Emily comfortingly pet her hair, nuzzling against her soft skin. 

“Baby your ass is so tight I’m not sure I am going to last much longer,” he grunted, sweat building on his brow. His hip snapped forward brutally - desperately searching to push himself into her and find that edge of ecstasy. 

She cried out for him, “Daddy! Daddy! Please!” 

“Please what baby girl? Beg for it, tell daddy to cum in your ass” Emily encouraged her. 

“Please Daddy! Cum in me! Cum in my ass” She screamed out. 

He lost it. Hearing her beg, sending him into a fit of rough thrusts as he drained his balls yet again deep inside her. Hotch enjoyed the feeling of his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust. “Good girl, take daddy’s cock in your ass” he grunted, “You're taking it so well baby.” his last thrust left him balls deep inside her, filling her up. 

“Oh daddy loves you, little princess,” he said leaning over her to kiss her cheek. He slowly pulled out leaving to go clean his used cock up before returning to see his aftermath. JJ’s tear-stained and flushed cheeks, her hole still spread wide and cum oozing out. She was delicious but definitely needed some attention. 

He helped her scoot up so she was laying on the pillow between Emily and him. Both of them hugging and kissing her softly, whispering soft things to her. 

“Beautiful baby you did so well,” he said 

“You made mommy so proud the way you took your punishment” 

“I Loved watching you eat mommy’s pussy, you looked so beautiful doing it” 

“You take Daddy’s cock so well baby, in your mouth, and in your ass, I know your pussy will take him well too.” 

“You're so beautiful” 

“Our sweet little girl” 

JJ smiled hearing the praise and the soft comments. Drying her eyes with the backs of her hands. Each comment made to her was followed by soft kisses benign pressed to her all over: Lips, forehead, neck, shoulder. She couldn't help but relax and feel safe in this bed between them.

Slowly, Aaron’s head dipped down, kissing down her neck, to her chests, pausing to suckle on each pert nipple, before kissing down to her mound. Emily helped her lay on her back, watching as she spread her legs to welcome Aarons tongue to her wet pussy. 

The soft moan she let out was music to their ears. Emily gently rubbed JJ’s tender breasts. Massaging them in her hands, he thumbs flicking over the nipples rhythmically. 

Aaron’s tongue was gentle, loving as he danced it over her clit, dipping it into her folds and repeated. Her pussy was sweet to the taste. Everything about their little girl was sweet and innocent, he thought about how this all started with her licking an ice cream cone as a little girl would. 

The loudest moan they had heard their baby make pulled them both out of their thoughts. She looked desperate like she needed to come or her world would collapse. “Let it out baby, cum for mommy and daddy, we’re right here. Cum for us baby girl.” Emily spoke softly into her ear, smiling at Aaron. His eyes looking up to watch the scene but his mouth was still very much occupied. 

Her body fell into pure ecstasy as she let go. Her hips grinding into Aaron’s mouth. Her whole body convulsing in Emily's firm arms. “Daddy! Oh god! Mommy, please! Oh Oh Oh AH I’m cumming!!!” 

“We know baby, you're doing a good job. Keep going.” She smiled watching the way her body writhed for them, pinching her nipples gently. Aaron continued licking until her body settled and her moans turned into soft whimpers and panting. 

He climbed back up into the bed, pulling her into his arms and kissed her softly letting her taste herself on his lips. Emily got up, grabbing a glass of water for everyone. She set hers and Aaron’s down but held JJ’s glace to her lips helping her drink up. 

Once everyone was hydrated she crawled back into bed. Snuggling up against JJ, spooning her perfect ass. Aaron had his arms around her, one of them reaching over her to rest on Emily as well. “Go to bed little girl.” 

“We will have more fun another day” Emily promised. 

JJ smiled. A big yawn pulling her into sleep barely able to mumble. “Good night mommy and Daddy” before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
